High-functioning Sociopath in Love
by NightRaven789
Summary: Sherlock finds his true feelings for Molly but is it too late for him to tell her how much he loves her?
1. Love is Pain and Pain is Love

**Thank you to the beta of this chapter SPN221B**

Chapter one - Love is Pain and Pain is Love

Sherlock knew what it was like to be afraid but being terrified was something completely new to him. He had never felt his heart skip a beat before. Not until he came into the morgue late one-night checking one of the corpses since he was in the middle of one of his many experiments. He was looking into how long it takes of the internal organs to decompose after death.

However, as he entered the morgue all thoughts he had on his experiment diapered as his eyes met Molly's body that was laying on the ground, a bottle of empty pills lying next to her.

"Molly?" Sherlock asks quietly before his brain caught up with himself to what he was really seeing, running over to her and sliding on his knees. He picked her up into his arms along with the bottle of pills and read the label before throwing it to the side.

"Molly! Molly!" Sherlock yelled as he moved her hair out of her face, noticing the blueish tint around her lips.

"Don't do this to me," Sherlock cried out as he brought his right hand up to his mouth and bit the overhang of his glove, yanking it off his hand before bringing it back down to Molly's face and sticking his index finger down her throat as far as he could, activating her gag reflex, making her vomit up a few pills that hadn't managed to dissolve yet.

"There we go," Sherlock said to himself as Molly coughed up the pills, rolling her on her side so she wouldn't choke on her own vomit.

He quickly took out his phone and dialed 999. "Benzodiazepine overdose at Smithfield morgue," Sherlock said once the operator picked up, hanging up the phone right after and putting it back into his pocket.

A small choking sound came from Molly before she stilled, her body falling limp in Sherlock's arms.

"Molly? Molly!" Sherlock cried out as he felt her chest stop moving beneath his hand. Sherlock's breath got caught in his throat as he quickly laid Molly on the ground and tilted her head up before he brought his mouth down on her's, giving a small breath before he started to do chest compressions. He counted to thirty in his head before he gave her another breath and went back to the compressions.

Sherlock didn't even notice when the paramedics came into the room and pushed him out of the way and took over. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath as he watched the paramedics take out a small transportable defibrillator, charging it up and placing the paddles on Molly's chest, yelling clear before they sent an electrical shock through Molly's body, watching her body jerk on the ground every time a shock was delivered to her body. That when he realized he was holding this breath, it wasn't until one of the paramedics said that her heart was beating once more, that's when he let out the breath he was holding.

After making sure her heart was beating the paramedics started the process of intubation her, inserting an endotracheal tube slowly down her windpipe and pressing down on the ball at the end of the tube, delivering much-needed air to her lungs.

Next came the backboard, placing it under Molly and running straps over her legs, stomach, and chest before lifting her up onto the stretcher.

"I'm coming with her," Sherlock said as he watched the paramedics take Molly out of the room and into the ambulance.

He held her hand the whole way to the hospital, watching one of the paramedics pump air into her lungs as the other started to connect wires to her chest to keep track of her heart along with inserting an IV in her hand, Sherlock didn't even bother to look up to see what they were giving her only keeping his eyes on the rising and falling of Molly's chest.

It wasn't until he was pushed out into the waiting room when everything hit him like a ton of bricks, he took in a shaky breath as he sat down in one of the chairs, lowering his head into his hands.


	2. Brother Mine

Chapter two - Brother Mine

Sherlock sat next to Molly's bedside watching the ventilator breathe her every breath, her life depending on a machine. He held her hand in his, running his thumb over the top of her's while being careful of the IV as he thought about the last few hours. He was pulled from his thoughts from the familiar sound of an umbrella tapping on the ground, getting louder with each step. He took in a deep breath as he let go of Molly's hand and leaned back in his chair as he waited for his brother to enter the room. He was actually surprised it had taken Mycroft this long to get there. Most likely he was in one of his meetings.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock asked in an unemotional voice as his brother entered the room; not even bothering to look up from Molly. He wanted to make sure that her chest was still rising with each pump of the ventilator, wincing a little each time he heard the hiss at the end of each pump.

Mycroft didn't say anything as he walked into the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of the bed folding his hands over the top of his umbrella. "How are you doing?" Mycroft asked simply as he crossed his legs.

"I'm fine," Sherlock mumbled still not looking up at Mycroft. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be terrorizing London?"

"Just wanted to check in."

"I'm fine Mycroft," Sherlock said as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. After a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"...I'm sorry" Sherlock mumbled as he looked down at the floor for a quick second before his eyes returned to Molly. Over the past hours, he couldn't stop thinking about the many times that Mycroft walked in when he has overdosed. Having to ride in the ambulance, to sit by his bed, not knowing if he was going to wake up. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what he been putting his brother through these many years.

"About?" Mycroft asked, confused for the first time in his life as to what his brother was talking about.

Sherlock gathered his thoughts together as he let out a long sigh.

"…For all the times I overdosed, for all the times you were forced to see me like this. It must have been hard, I never thought about how hard it must have been on you." Sherlock said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, it was," Mycroft said, shocked that Sherlock apologized "I never knew when your last overdose will be. If or when I will find you dead. Does this mean you will stop?" Mycroft asked hopefully.

"You know I can't promise that….But I can promise I will try harder." Sherlock said as he looked up at his brother for the first time since he entered the room.

"That's all I ask," Mycroft said relived by Sherlock's answer. Ever since Sherlock was seventeen, the first time he turned to drugs, he has been worried for his baby brother. Now he felt some of his worries disappear as Sherlock answered his question.

"I should get going...," Mycroft said as he stood up. "Please call if you need anything. Till next time brother mine," Mycroft said as he walked out of the room.

Sherlock just gave a small nod as he took Molly's hand once again "Everything's going to be alright, I make sure of it."


End file.
